The prior art discloses optoelectronic components such as semiconductor lasers, for example, which comprise an active zone for generating electromagnetic radiation. A waveguide layer and a cladding layer adjoin the active zone. The active zone is arranged between a p-doped layer arrangement and an n-doped layer arrangement. For a good electrical conductivity the layer arrangements are positively doped and negatively doped, respectively. The layer arrangements comprise, for example, semiconducting material such as, e.g., gallium nitride, aluminum gallium nitride, indium gallium nitride, zinc oxide, magnesium zinc oxide or aluminum indium gallium nitride.